White Flag
by Mourning Fox
Summary: The day comes when Heero is to kill Relena. But with all these hidden and mixed up emotions, can he do it?


I do not own Gundam Wing, nor the song White Flag by Dido.

He held the gun, aiming at her head, his finger on the trigger, read to shoot. She stood there, waiting for the forsaken moment that had long since been held back. Although he was going to shoot her, in her eyes, there was no sign of fear, but instead a look of sadness, and dignity. If she was to die, she would die like a true Peacecraft.

_I know, you think I shouldn't still love you. _

_I'll tell you that._

"Are you scared?" Heero asked his voice cold and unmoving.

"Strangely, no, I've gotten used to understanding that this day would come," Relena replied.

Her eyes bore bravely into his. His finger still held the trigger, yet he made no motion to pull.

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it. _

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise, I' not trying to make your life harder,_

_or return to where we were._

"Will you hate me after I pull this trigger?" Heero said, his eyes almost softening.

"Why? Does the Heero Yui believe in bitter spirits?" Relena chuckled.

"No, but I believe in bitterness near death," he answered.

_Well I will go down with this ship. _

_And I won't put my hands up, and surrender._

_There will be no white flag above my door._

_I'm in love, and always will be._

"There's nothing to be bitter about Heero. I've known this day would come, you've known it also. After all, you were the one who warned me of my death," she paused, as if there was more she wanted to say, but she closed her mouth.

"Go on," he stated.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she heard right.

"You heard what I said. Go on, finish what you were going to say," he repeated, hoping to hear what he hoped to hear.

"It's nothing, really. I don't want you to watch me die with guilt," she declared.

_I know, I left too much mess and destruction, _

_come back again._

_I caused nothing but trouble,_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again._

They were silent for a moment, as if they wanted to say something. But both remained quiet, for their pride took up too much to say any words.

"Heero, just pull the trigger, you know that this day was suppose to come sooner or later. Why wait? Why are you trying to stall?" Relena inquired her throat dry.

He was quiet, unable to say anything. All he did was hold the gun even tighter and his arm began to shake with all the pressure of holding the gun.

_And if you live by the rules of _

_"it's over", then I'm sure that makes sense…meet._

_Which I'm sure we will._

_All that was then will be still._

"Heero, just do it. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I'm sure we were both quite content when you told me you were going to kill me, so why wait? Why are you making it so hard to do?" Relena asked her voice cracking.

Heero remained silent. He didn't trust his tongue, since he only could think of a million stupid things he would say.

_And hold my tongue. _

_And you will think, that I've moved on-_

Suddenly, Heero put his hand down, moving forward. His lips met hers. She was surprised, and tried to pull back; knowing what pain this would bring, but tried only in vain, but he continued to kiss her, and she melted into his kiss.

They fell back onto the sofa, and he caressed her cheeks, and touched her hair. She stroked the back of his head as they continued to kiss, taking breathes in between the moving.

_I will go down with this ship._

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender._

_There will be no white flag above my door._

_I'm in love, and always will be._

They stopped, only to take a breath. But he nestled his face into hers. She sighed heavily, content with the moment as if was. He kissed her again. She responded, and they continued.

_I will go down with this ship._

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender._

_There will be no white flag above my door._

_I'm in love, and always will be._

Finally he kissed her lips one last time, and then her cheeks, her eyes, and her forehead. Pulling the gun back again, he held it; she closed her eyes, ready for what lay ahead.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. He kissed them away, wiping her eyes. Then he took the gun, and fired.

_I will go down with this ship._

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender._

_There will be no white flag above my door._

Heero fell to the ground. The pearl white carpet was soaked with his crimson blood.

"Heero?" Relena called out, her voice rasp and ready to cry.

There was no answer, except for the peaceful expression on his face.

"Heero?" Relena called out again.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she sobbed his name. She tugged at his shirt, shaking him, as if he would wake if she shook him.

She kissed his face, just as she had done. Inhaling his scent, she kissed his cold lips. Stroking his cheeks, the door burst open. Guards entered the room with guns, pointing at Relena and Heero.

_3 months later…_

She placed the red roses on his grave. Her face looked nostalgic as she looked as his grave.

"Heero… I miss you…" she whispered, "but I won't be able to join you for awhile. So just wait…"

_I'm in love…_

She placed her head next to his tombstone as she lay on the ground. She yawned, the dark shadows under her eyes showing her lack of sleep for the past months. Her eyes were closed, as she slowly fell asleep.

"So just wait…" she murmured, and slept.

_And always will be…_

Is everyone ok? (passes out Kleenex boxes). Lol. Hope you enjoyed, much love guys, and please leave reviews!


End file.
